


I Loved And Got Lost In The Moment

by Ziam_Time



Series: kidfic - Nadira verse [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Married Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Nadira Payne-Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam_Time/pseuds/Ziam_Time
Summary: Zayn and Liam are living in idyllic bliss with their 4-year-old daughter Nadira and their pets and everyone is happy and content, until they’re not!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: kidfic - Nadira verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Loved And Got Lost In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> This fic is written as a birthday gift to my lovely bestie Chelsea. Really hope you like it.
> 
> The title is from the lyrics of ’Polaroid’ one of my favourite songs by Liam Payne, ‘All Of A Sudden, I Loved And Got Lost In The Moment.’
> 
> It is a continuation of The Nadira Verse (not essential to have read the previous 2 fics).
> 
> Attempting a fic after a year and a half!!! This was written very very very last-minute.
> 
> No Beta. Mistakes, if any, are mine. No connection to Zayn or Liam or anyone mentioned.
> 
> Happy Birthday Chels xx Enjoy!  
> (See the end of this work for more notes.)

Zayn leaned back and stretched lazily on the wide chaise lounge in their patio. It was early (at least too early for Zayn) and chilly. He reached for his morning cuppa from the side table and pulled the soft, fluffy throw around his shoulders to protect him from the slight nip in the November air.

As he sipped his steaming coffee, Zayn gazed out at their beautiful backyard and their perennial flowers, planted painstakingly by their mums and sisters. The lush grass carpeted almost the entirety of their massive backyard and was very well maintained by their gardener, coming in once a week.

Nadira, their almost-4-year-old daughter, absolutely adored laying on the grass with her dads, at night and stargazing with them. Of course, her irresistible puppy eyes did the trick every time Liam tried to get her to bed on time. Both dads were helpless saps most of the time when it came to their precious daughter. The dark-haired and slightly dusky-skinned girl loved helping her papa water the plants every day. She was an expert in choosing the fresh flowers from their garden every 3-4 days to put in a vase on their dining table. That child clearly had a knack for the perfect blend of colors and varieties of flowers to select. Zayn likes to think that comes from her interest in sketching and painting, which she got from both his hubby and him, although not biologically possible.

The dark-haired, albeit tousled from sleep, 27-year-old set aside his half-empty coffee mug and petted Watson, who wandered out of the house and made his way to the lounge, laying down on the thick rug absorbing its warmth. Zayn reminisced on the day they brought home their precious daughter and how Watson and Loki were immediately both protective and playful with the new addition to their family. Nadira, adopted from the other side of the world, had changed their whole life as they knew it until then. Though their adoption agency was in London, she had been from south-east Asia, and according to the rules of the agency, they were not given any more info about how a baby from the other side of the world had ended up in an adoption centre in the UK.

Just as he was getting comfortable on the lounger, tugging the soft throw tight around his shoulders, since the old, worn batman t-shirt and Liam’s loose grey cotton joggers barely protected him from the chill, he heard bare feet padding down the wooden stairs.

“Zaynie?” Zayn heard the pout, before he saw it grace the gorgeous face of his sleepy-eyed husband, standing by the door to their patio, bare-chested in just his joggers, unaffected by the chill, looking adorably confused, like a 7-year-old and nothing like the 27-year-old that he was.

“I woke up and you were missing from our bed babe!”

Zayn suppressed a smile, realising that this was a rare occurrence indeed, him waking up earlier than his hubby and leaving him alone in bed. He fondly reached out with one arm silently beckoning Liam into the comfort and warmth of his arms. Liam still pouting, literally bounced the few short steps to reach the lounge and flopped into Zayn’s arms, settling between his legs. Zayn gently lifted Liam’s chin with a slender finger and placed a soft kiss on the pout, “Mornin’ jaan. I couldn’t really sleep and didn’t want to wake you.”

“Missed our baby girl joining us in the morning?” Liam asked knowingly.

Zayn shrugged, “I know she’s perfectly fine sleeping with Haz and Lou. She loves the boys and I’m glad this is sort of a practise run for them before they adopt.”

The boys were all spending the last week of November at Liam and Zayn’s Surrey mansion, in an effort, to bring in the Christmas season with Nadira and pampering her some more, as if they didn’t already. All three were Nadira’s Godfathers and took their job quite seriously.

Liam, happier now that he was back cuddling his husband, gratefully accepted the still-warm coffee from Zayn. He placed the empty mug on the side-table and leaned in for more sweet, chaste kisses.

“Get a room, you two! Oh wait, you did, you got an entire house or 6!” Niall laughed at his own joke as he wandered onto the patio, with his guitar in one hand and a steaming mug of coffee in the other.

Zayn grinned and looked up, “You’ve seen us in way worse states than this Nialler!”

Liam protested as Zayn placatingly stroked his hubby’s bare flat, soft tummy.

Liam leaned back comfortably against Zayn’s chest, pulling the throw around them both and asked, “Is Nadz up? Did you hear anything?”

“Yep, heard her talking, when I crossed their room, something about ‘wanna play footie unca lou’.”

A few minutes later, they heard Nadira as she stomped noisily down the stairs, chatting away with her Unca Lou. Liam instantly made to get up to make sure her milk was warmed and ready along with some cereal before she stepped out to play. Zayn tugged him back firmly, “They’ve got it, remember? Practice! The boys know where everything is.”

The voices disappeared into the kitchen and about 15 minutes later, Harry joined Niall on the two-seater couch in the patio, with a soft, “Mornin’.”

Before the dads could start with the 20 questions, he announced, “Nadz slept through the night. She’s such a cute cuddler, that wee one. She woke us up proclaiming that Unca Lou has to play footie with her immediately or she’s never cuddling him again!”

Zayn scoffed and looked at his hubby, “Thank you Liam James!”

“She heard me say that to you that one time!!!” Liam dropped his head, chastised.

Nadira ran out into the patio, in full footie gear, Loki following closely behind, and screeched to a halt in front of her dads, “Goo morni baba and papa!” she smacked both their cheeks and fell on top of Liam, as he helped her onto the lounge. Watson finally stirred awake and nudged at her tummy. She lovingly leaned down to kiss his nose.

It was much warmer now and both their pets wandered outside to lounge lazily on the grass.

Zayn, stroked his daughter’s soft plump cheeks and asked, “Did you have a nice sleepover with your uncles baby girl?”

“Yes, yes, yes baba. Unca Lou told me a stowy and I fell asleep. But I missed you and papa in the morni when I woke up. But unca Haz braided my hair like you and unca Lou promised to play footie with me right now. I had milk and cocoa pops with unca Lou. Will you play with us Papa? Please?” Nadira turned her beautiful doe eyes on Liam. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, take a breath, Nadz. We’re really glad you had a fun night. Now why don’t you play with unca Lou for a bit today and papa will join you later okay?” Zayn questioned kissing her forehead.

Liam laughed out laughed and cuddled her close as Zayn watched his entire world, endeared thoroughly. Louis stood next to them, holding her small soft football in one hand, smiling softly at the boys.

“K baba” she agreed easily, climbing down from Liam’s lap and grabbing Louis’ free hand, “C’mon unca Louuuuuu.”

Both dads watched amazed as their daughter first went up to Niall, and threw her arms around his neck, “luv you unca Ni. Watch me play, kay?”

She then kissed Harry on his cheek and dragged Louis onto the backyard where a small footie goalpost was set up.

Louis was infinitely patient with the little girl, as he played along with dramatic falls and misses, indulging her. He was used to babysitting his young siblings and was terribly fond of his first Goddaughter, Nadira.

Liam leaned forward, cheering on his daughter loudly with every kick and every goal scored. Zayn watched his hubby fondly and felt his heart swell with so much love for his family. He had never imagined, all those years ago when he fell hard for his gorgeous hubby, that it was possible to feel this happy and content. Nadira and Leeyum filled him up with so much love. In that precious moment he suddenly had an epiphany.

He gently tugged Liam back into his arms, stroking his hair lightly with one hand and dropped a kiss onto one bare shoulder.

Liam shivered lightly, as Zayn whispered into his ear, “I want another one, jaan.”

Zayn felt his husband freeze for a second, before Liam squealed and whipped around in his arms, “please don’t mess with me Zaynie!” he pleaded with his bright café-au-lait eyes.

“Never, meri jaan. I mean it. I know you want it too, though we’ve never discussed it. Nadz is old enough now, almost 4, and we’ve taken her to the adoption centre a couple of times now, so she’s quite familiar with how and where she came from. If all goes well, it will be the perfect Christmas present for our entire family.”

Harry and Niall meanwhile had interrupted their animated discussion on the benefits of yoga and Niall curiously wondered, “Guys, is this some new, weird mating call we should be aware of? A squeal Liam? Really?”

Liam giggled and shook his head, “Wait till you hear what it’s about?” He then turned towards his hubby checking, “Can we ask her now please?” Zayn nodded kissing Liam, long and soft, and full of love.

Liam excitedly called out from the lounge, “Beti, can you come here please, now? Baba and I would like to talk with you.”

Nadira protested loudly, but there must’ve been something about the way the dads looked that made Louis encourage the little girl to drop the ball and walk with him to the patio. He held her hand and promised, “I’ll come with you luv, let’s find out what your dads want and then we can play some more, okay?”

Zayn and Liam sat up on the lounge, close to each other, buzzing with barely contained excitement. Harry and Niall leaned forward in the sofa curiously. Louis helped Nadira sit on the wide futon and sat next to her with one protective arm wrapped around her tiny shoulder. He’d fight the world for her.

Nadira looked at her dads with worried amber eyes, “Baby in trouble?”

Liam instantly moved onto his knees, in front of her, clasping her soft, small hands in one of his, bringing her close to him with the other hand and kissed her forehead reassuringly, “No no no, jaan, you are not in trouble. Baba and I would like to ask you something important, that’s all. Is that okay?”

She nodded her head, still a little unsure. Liam moved back to the lounge and clasped Zayn’s hand. He nodded to him silently to go on. Zayn kissed Liam’s cheek gently before turning to face his daughter fully and spoke softly, “Nadz, you know how much papa and I love you right?”

She nodded her head many times silently staring unblinkingly at her baba.

“You also know you are our entire life and not just for us also for your uncles and your aunts and grandparents, right jaan?”

She nodded again.

“Do you remember we visited the home with all those kids without a family?”

She nodded again, more confident now that she wasn’t in trouble, “the one where you got me from?”

“Yes love, that’s the one. Would you like to bring one of those kids to our home?”

Zayn held his breath and felt Liam’s nervous stiffness next to him. He heard a sharp intake of breath, Haz or Ni he wasn’t sure; but the one who reacted immediately was Louis.

With a massive grin splitting his face, he gently turned the motionless, puzzled little girl towards him. “How exciting Nadz! It will be like your own sister babe, or brother.”

Nadira seemed to understand and slowly, tentatively smiled back at Louis. “Do I get to keep baba and papa and Loki and Watson and all of you?

“C’mere beti jaan” Zayn called out.

Louis simply carried her and deposited her in Zayn’s lap. Liam wrapped an arm around Zayn and the other around their daughter, forming a small cocoon of love and comfort.

“You are a part of our lives always and forever beti. Always, okay? You will always have all of us and your aunts and grandparents. This is your home, your family.” Liam spoke slowly and soothingly making sure she understood every word.

Zayn stroked her back gently and dropped a long hard kiss on her head, resting against his chest. The husbands hadn’t even discussed this before asking her but clearly they were on the same page. Unless Nadira was okay with it, they won’t be adopting another child.

She sat up then, and demanded, as she would often since being brought home as a baby, “Baby want kisses first. Then go get our new baby.”

Both dads attacked their precious little daughter and peppered her with kisses to the enthusiastic cheers from the boys in the background. Zayn saw Lou and Haz exchange a soft look.

“How did we ever get so lucky?” mused Zayn.

“I’m gonna make some calls to the orphanage and fix up with Chelsea now babe. Haz and Lou can you guys handle this little miss precious and get her bathed and changed please? Nialler, bring your guitar along. The kids love to hear you play, remember? Zee, if all goes well, we can go in another hour and get something to eat on the way.”

Zayn smiled with his tongue pressing behind his teeth, feeling his heart rate go up watching his hubby in action. Liam hadn’t been named Daddy Direction for nothing.

In a flurry of activity, everyone went about getting ready. Once Liam had fixed up their visit, Zayn dragged his hubby to their room and locked the door. He held him captive against the door wrapping his arms tightly around his back and burying his nose against Liam’s beautiful heart-shaped birthmark. Liam returned the hug just as fiercely. After a few silent moments, they silently looked into each other’s eyes, and whispered simultaneously,

“I love you babe, thank you so much.”

“I love you so much meri jaan.”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was mid-morning by the time the whole brady bunch arrived at the Orphanage/Adoption Centre. They had all filed into Niall’s Range Rover and as he drove them, Liam kept their daughter occupied during the hour-long drive, with a game on his phone.

Meanwhile, Zayn had a quiet discussion with Harry, “You and Lou talk to the lady while we take Nadz in to see the kids ok? Liam has already informed her that you guys are looking to adopt. If you’re ready, you can even sign up today.”

Harry gratefully squeezed Zayn’s hand over the central arm rest and whispered, “Thanks Zee, you both are our strength. I hope you know that, when we sign up, you both have to write our recommendation letter.”

Zayn smiled happily in response, “We would be honored Haz.”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nadira clung to her Papa’s hand as they entered. Zayn could feel the waves of excitement radiating from her mixed in with some anxiety. He watched with fondness as Liam lifted her into his arms and placed her on his hip, “Remember what we talked about in the car Nadz. We’re only here to play with all the children today. We may not know who comes home with us today or even for a few more visits, okay babe?”

Zayn stepped into their space and kissed both hubby and beti on their cheeks, “Let’s have some fun baby girl.”

The lady in charge of the orphanage, Chelsea, met their small group in her room. She was an extremely pleasant and patient mother figure to all the children. Nadira immediately ran to her and cuddled her legs, “Hi Ms. Chelsea. I’m here for my new baby”.

The boys snickered quietly in the background as the lovely lady dropped to her knees so she could hug Nadira better.

“Hello, my precious little girl. I’ve missed you around here. As for the new baby, your baba and papa and you can decide whom you want okay?”

‘’For now, would you like to join the children in the movie hall? Some of them are watching ‘The Lion King’. Some of them are playing. You can do whatever you want.” She looked up at the dads for approval even as Nadira agreed readily, nodding.

Liam nodded and reassured his daughter, “We’ll be right here love. You can come and get us if you want something okay? Maybe Uncle Niall can go with you and play the guitar and sing some songs with you guys?”

Niall immediately held out one hand for Nadira to grasp as Chelsea led the way to the Movie Hall, mouthing that she would be back soon.

The boys settled down on the couches in the room. Chelsea returned in a couple of minutes smiling widely, “so many of the kids remembered Niall, the guitar uncle and almost everyone remembers Nadira. We do have a few new kids since your last visit in July though.”

She sat on the single-seater and smiled welcomingly at Louis and Harry as Zayn made the introductions again to remind her who was whom.

Liam whispered softly in his husband’s ear, “Babe, I’m gonna see if Nadz is okay and if Niall needs any help. You okay to stay here with the boys?”

Zayn smiled his acceptance and said softly, “Just staying for a few minutes to settle them in Leeyum, then I’ll join you.”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Liam stood by the entrance to the Movie Hall and leaned against the door, silently observing all the kids seated in a semicircle in front of Niall as he played his guitar and entertained the kids with, _‘Old McDonald had a farm’_. He watched his animated little girl sitting at the back of the crowd, next to a tiny, young dark-haired girl, trying to get her to clap along with the rest. She couldn’t have been older than a year. He also observed a slightly older boy, perhaps around 5 or 6, hovering around them restlessly, not sitting, but with a slight smile. He was dark-haired as well and the resemblance between the two was quite remarkable. They were both slight and tan skinned with dark hair. The girl had her hair pulled back in a pink tie and was wearing pink tights and pastel yellow unicorn top. The boy was dressed smartly in a red plaid shirt neatly tucked into his denim shorts. Perhaps they were siblings or cousins.

As Liam continued to observe, he reminisced fondly how Nadira had tugged at their heart strings from the first minute they spotted her. She was around 15 months and had been absorbed into the orphanage a few weeks earlier. Her huge amber-colored doe eyes resembled Zayn’s so much, not to mention her soft, thick, dark hair. Her soft chubby cheeks and plump lips had reminded Zayn of the younger version of Liam from their X-Factor days. She had settled into Zayn’s arms as if she was born there. It was uncanny how, to an outsider, it might look as if she shared genes from both her dads, however biologically impossible it was!

Liam’s attention had wandered slightly to smile at Niall and the enraptured kids around him. As he turned his gaze towards the back again, the cute little girl seemed to lose interest in the music and to Liam’s amazement, just put her head on Nadira’s little lap and closed her eyes. Liam bit his lip anxiously wondering how his daughter would react to this sudden move, but he also wanted to give her time to process it. He was ready to jump in if needed.

Nadira seemed to freeze for an instant before looking up at her unca Ni. Niall smiled at the new development and nodded encouragingly at his beautiful goddaughter. She still hadn’t noticed her papa silently observing the entire scene. Nadira tentatively placed a hand on the little one’s stomach, patting lightly, like she would when laying with their pets. Liam saw her biting her bottom lip in concentration, unblinkingly focussed on her new playmate.

The young boy who had silently witnessed the entire scene between the girls, left the room for a minute and returned with a soft-looking faded baby blanket. He draped it gently on the sleeping baby, smiling at the surprised Nadz. He looked up suddenly and noticed Liam observing them. His brows scrunched up in a slight frown and he sat down, almost protectively, next to the peacefully sleeping little girl. Nadira, bless her heart, raised a finger to her lips silently admonishing the boy to be silent and not wake up the little one. 

“Jaan, the boys are signing up with Chelsea now. they’ll come back next week to meet the kids. Is Nadz ok and … … …” Zayn left the remainder of that question unfinished as his hubby turned to shush him, “C’mere babe. Just watch. She hasn’t seen me yet.”

Liam wrapped an arm around Zayn’s tiny waist and cuddled him into his side, as Zayn’s gaze followed Liam’s finger pointing towards the adorable scene at the back of the room. He barely held in a gasp noticing several things at once.

Nadz was perfectly fine.

She had made new friends, or at least one tiny friend.

There was a little girl with a head of dark hair peacefully asleep on his daughter’s lap.

There was a young dark-haired boy seated next to them who didn’t seem very pleased with the two adults watching them fondly.

“So, beti found her baby on the first visit huh!” exclaimed Zayn.

Liam turned suspiciously glistening eyes towards his hubby and whispered softly, “Looks like it luv. They already look like sisters. Can we please keep her? Please Zee.”

“Who’s the little bodyguard though?” Zayn wondered aloud, gently rubbing liam’s lower back with one hand, grounding him as he observed their precious (yes, that’s what her name meant in urdu, Nadira meant precious) daughter handling the sleeping baby delicately with the utmost focus.

“He does worry me a little too, Zaynie. Let’s check with Chelsea first. Nadz seems more than okay for now.” Liam caught Niall’s attention and silently motioned for him to keep an eye on Nadira.

The husbands walked back quickly towards the main office room. Chelsea was seated at her desk, going through a file, whilst Louis and Harry sat on the couch filling out some paperwork.

“Chelsea sorry to interrupt you but could you please come with us for a moment?” Zayn requested politely.

“Of course, of course. Don’t tell me you’ve already found your new addition?” She sounded surprised and was just as eager to see which child had the Payne-Maliks so excited.

Chelsea halted before entering and noticed the endearing scene at the back of the hall in an instant. Her face seemed to fall slightly as she took in a sharp breath. None of the children had noticed them. She retreated quickly and turned towards her office, beckoning the boys. Liam began to worry, shaking nervously, and Zayn had to stop him for a moment in the corridor before following behind Chelsea.

“Jaan, look at me.” He gently pushed his husband against the pastel pink wall and held his face between his palms. “Calm down for me please babe. Let’s find out what Chelsea has to say first, okay?” Liam nodded slowly, eyes filled with worry. He had already gotten attached to the little girl with his daughter and he hadn’t even met her yet.

Zayn held his hubby in his arms for a moment longer and pecked his lips soothingly, “Okay?”

Liam took in a deep breath and took his husband’s hand as they walked in and sat down at the desk with Chelsea.

Chelsea looked at both of them for a moment, took a deep breath and then launched into explaining how the little over a year girl Zara and the 6-year-old boy Basheer were siblings who had been dropped off at their orphanage, by an elderly Indian woman, after they were abandoned by their single alcoholic mom, about 3 months ago. They had placed Basheer on a trial basis with a young couple. He had begged and pleaded not to be separated from his sister and poor little Zara had wandered tearfully around the orphanage every day for the next 3 days, calling out to her missing “bhaiya.” Basheer had apparently refused to eat and had caused so much trouble in his new temporary home, that the couple understood they had made a mistake by separating him from his sister and brought him back apologetic that they couldn’t afford to adopt both siblings.

Lou and Harry had finished their forms and were listening in on the conversation now.

Liam and Zayn exchanged a silently pained look and a moment later Zayn squeezed Liam’s hand and spoke on their behalf. “We’re sorry the kids had to go through that traumatic experience. Neither of us would dream of separating siblings. I love how Zara’s almost the same age as Nadz when she picked us to be her parents.”

Zayn heard his hubby’s soft sniffle next to him and gently stroked a thumb over his hand. Chelsea smiled remembering the moment Nadira had clung to her dads from the first moment and refused to let them leave. Chelsea had captured the beautiful moment on camera when they left the orphanage with a glowing young child. 

“Clearly Nadira’s enamoured with Zara. I’m sure Basheer will warm up to us, once he realises they’re both finding a new permanent home with us. We would love to take both the children home with us to be a part of our family Chelsea.” Zayn declared happily.

Chelsea grinned widely at her favourite couple and got up immediately “Let’s go meet them and if Basheer’s okay, you can take them both home with you today itself. We can handle the paperwork later.”

The husbands followed her quickly. Louis and Harry scrambled up and left the finished folder on Chelsea’s desk.

“We’re done Chelsea. You can check the papers later. We’ll be back next week to meet the children officially. Let’s go see our new God children boys” Louis proclaimed excitedly, ushering Harry along behind them.

By the time they reached the Movie Hall, Niall had finished playing and had wandered over to Nadira and the kids. The movie had resumed and so he silently sat behind the children to keep an eye on them. Nadira finally looked up from the lil’ one in her lap as the small group approached them.

Liam could literally see the love in her eyes as she smiled beautifully at her dads forgetting to be quiet in her excitement, “Papaaa, Babaaa, look, look, look at our baby.”

Chelsea approached them and held out a hand to the young boy, “Basheer, this young girl is Nadira. She was also a part of our home a couple of years ago and then she went home with her dads. Nadira my love, meet Basheer, he is that little one’s big brother.”

Basheer seemed to be placated by Chelsea‘s calming voice and presence and smiled shyly at Nadira who held up her hand in a high five.

Chelsea continued, “Basheer, I would like you to meet Nadira’s dads. This is her papa Liam and this is her baba Zayn. These are her uncles, Harry, Louis and Niall.”

The young boy smiled tentatively at all of them. Nadira however turned puzzled wide eyes towards her dads, seemingly understanding the new predicament. Zayn could see the little wheels in her mind turning making her ask, ‘What’s her name? Can I have both please? A brother and a sister?’

Basheer seemed startled by this and looked at the dads now, who were both grinning proudly at their loving and generous daughter. They both knelt down next to the kids. Liam stroked his daughter’s plump cheek lovingly, making sure not to disturb the sleeping child on her lap.

The husbands held out a hand each towards the young boy.

“Hello Basheer, I’m Zayn and I’m Nadira’s baba. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hey Basheer, I’m Liam and I’m her papa. How are you?”

Basheer looked at Chelsea for approval before tentatively reaching out to touch both their hands in acknowledgement, “I’m ‘kay. I’m Basheer. I’m 6. My baba’s in heaven. My mama’s in heaven. I don’t have a papa.” He declared softly.

The whole lot of them breathed in deeply at the pain in his young voice. Louis, Harry and Niall walked out silently allowing the little ones some time with the couple.

“We’re sorry to hear that love” stated Zayn softly not wanting to overwhelm the young boy. “How about we all go into Chelsea’s room and have a chat? Would you be okay with that?”

“Zara’s sleeping. No like to wake her. She’ll cry.”

“How about I carry them love? Then, we can all go together.” Liam suggested.

Basheer nodded. Liam got up and bending down gently lifted up his daughter into his arms, sleeping baby cuddled in her lap, blanket and all.

Zayn smirked at Basheer’s expression. He was looking open-mouthed at Liam like he was a superhero, at how easily he had gathered both the little girls into his arms and how Zara continued to snuffle on in her sleep undisturbed.

He walked beside Chelsea as they followed Liam and an enamoured Basheer into the office. The other boys were seated at the table discussing something softly.

Liam walked to the couch and gently settled Nadira on the couch, adjusting little Zara and her blanket on her lap. Basheer sat down next to them and laid a hand protectively over his sleeping sister’s blanket-covered foot.

Chelsea sat on the single seater and allowed the couple to begin the all-important conversation with the little boy.

Zayn and Liam sat on the short centre table close to the couch. Liam leaned forward as Zayn wrapped a hand around his hubby’s waist.

“Basheer, have you ever seen any children with two dads?”

The boy shook his head immediately, “No.”

“You know, when Nadira came home with us she was just as small and as beautiful as your little baby sister Zara. Would you and your sister like to come home with us?”

The boy stared unbelievingly at Liam and Zayn and shifted his eyes towards Chelsea for confirmation.

She reassured him gently, “Yes Basheer. It’s true. You can both go to the same home. To their home. It’s your choice love.”

Nadira chipped in excitedly, “I can call you bhaiya and Zara and you can sleep in my room and Watson and Loki will play with us every day and Papa will teach you to play footie. Papa is the best at footie. Baba makes the best pancakes and Baba can braid Zara’s hair like mine. Can we go home now please Ms. Chelsea?” she implored with her puppy eyes.

Chelsea laughed softly, “Slow down love. Breathe. Let’s see how Basheer feels ok?” She turned from the full force of Nadira’s puppy eyes towards the nervous young boy.

“What do you say Basheer? Would you like to try staying with Nadira’s family for a few days? You don’t have to go today if you’re not ready. Maybe they can come back tomorrow or next week?” She turned towards the boys, who immediately nodded.

Basheer looked down at his sister and then looked around the room at all the expectant loving faces. He finally turned towards Zayn and Liam and asked again in a barely detectable voice, “Both of us?”

Zayn felt his heart break with how much adversity this young child must’ve been through already to be so unsure of his life and to be responsible for his sister’s. Liam instantly slid down on to his knees in front of the little boy until he allwas at eye level with him and stated firmly, “Basheer, baba and I promise that you will never again be separated from Zara as long as you’re with us.” He saw the boy’s eyes well up and tears of relief flowed freely down his face. Liam wiped away the tears with the soft hanky that Zayn handed (the boys were always prepared, what with a young child ‘n all) gently whispering, “Oh my love. You’re going to be okay. You are okay. Is it okay if I hug you now?”

Basheer instantly flopped onto Liam’s shoulders and he held the shaking boy close to his chest until he calmed down. Zayn wiped away a few of his own tears and leaned forward to place a kiss on top of the little boy’s head. He looked up and smiled gratefully at Chelsea. He grinned exuberantly at his friends who couldn’t stop smiling at the tenderness of what was happening.

Nadira meanwhile was trying to process everything that seemed to be happening too fast. She queried silently, “Baba why you crying? Why’s Bash crying? Does he not like me? Can he not come with us? With Zara?”

Bash pulled out of Liam’s arms then and looked at Chelsea, “Can we go with them now? We wake up Zara and pack?”

She held out her arms to him and he quickly slid down from the couch and went into her open arms hugging her tight.

“Of course, you can go now with them my love. Why don’t you go with Liam to your room and pack your things. I’ll wake up Zara and bring her to you okay?”

He nodded then with suppressed excitement and tugged at Liam’s hand. Liam leaned in and placed a kiss on his daughter’s cheek and one on his hubby’s before he dutifully followed the young boy. Zayn now moved to sit on the couch, next to his daughter and cuddled her to his side, “We’re taking them home with us today beti. Are you happy?”

Nadira squealed and hugged her baba. The boys all cheered loudly and came up to hug Zayn. Finally the lil one on her lap stirred with all the commotion and Nadira tried in vain to shush her uncles.

Chelsea picked up Zara allowing the little girl to wake up slowly and in a familiar pair of arms. The lil’ one opened her eyes and smiled first at Nadira, recognising her. Zayn watched as his daughter shyly waved at the lil girl. Zara then looked up at Chelsea and asked, “Bhai? Bash?”

“Basheer is packing your things luv. Both your brother and you are going home with young Nadira here. Her dads are taking you home today. See this lovely young man that’s Nadira’s baba.”

“Sweepova” Zara asked with a glowing expression. Zayn cooed quietly and moved closer to them. “Yes my love like a sleepover but better.” She smiled happily then and shyly buried her face in Chelsea’s chest. The kind woman stroked her back gently and encouraged her into Zayn’s arms, “Why don’t you take baba and Nadira to your room to help Basheer pack your things.”

She climbed onto Zayn’s lap, wrapping her hands around his neck, clinging like a monkey. He got up and walked out with his two little girls to find his husband and his little boy. “ Hey Nadz, do you know that Zara’s name means ‘princess’?”

The boys heard her ask, “what does Basheer mean?”

“Someone who brings good news.”

“Like Santa?”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After that everything happened in fast forward. There was a flurry of activity with all the packing and the boys helping with the hurried goodbyes with the other children and with Chelsea. Many a group photo was taken. Chelsea took her mandatory picture with just Liam, Zayn and their 3 children.

The boys knew the legal paperwork would be done next week, but for all practical purposes they had just added 2 adorable new members to their family. They excitedly bundled into the Range Rover.

As they drove home, after a quick stop for lunch, Liam and Zayn held each other’s hand and smiled at each other with the way their day had turned out with just a moment of being lost in love; love for their precious daughter Nadira and love for each other. Zayn felt his heart overflow with happiness as he leaned in for a soft kiss with this generous and compassionate man, he was blessed to call his own. He could not help but express a silent prayer of gratitude for their little piece of domestic heaven and was excited for the limitless new adventures with his gorgeous husband and their precious children.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don’t forget to leave kudos and comments, they are my manna from fic readers heaven!  
> Drop by & talk to me on Twitter or Instagram @Ziam_Time  
> Check out @The_Ziam_Club on AO3 for more amazing ZIAM FICS.  
> xx


End file.
